Breathe Me
by ShisouEimin
Summary: After splitting up with the others, James drags Logan into a small closet to hide. Too bad he forgot Logan was claustrophobic. Set during Big Time Live. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Notes: **This has been sitting in my fic folder for the longest time. It's for a very old prompt at the BTR Kink Meme on LJ.

**Prompt: **The boys are in the middle of yet another one of their plans that involve much sneaking around, costumes, etc, you know the drill.

Turns out Logan is claustrophobic but is usually fine as long as he can move a little and usually freaks out in private afterwards. In the middle of the plan James and Logan end up having to cram into somewhere small to hide and no room to move except out. Needless to say Logan begins to freak and James has to shut him up in the only way he can, frottage and kissing. :D

**Warnings: ** Frottage, probably a horrible depiction of claustraphobia, and a small mention of unrequited Kogan

* * *

><p>Breathe Me-<p>

They split up, Kendall and Carlos going one way while James and Logan go another, in an attempt to lose the guards chasing them. They don't talk about it beforehand. They just do it, exchanging a quick glance before going their separate ways.

James hears the guards closing in on them and he's hard on Logan's heels as they turn the corner together. A door catches his eye and without thinking about it, he quickly grabs Logan's arm, ignoring his surprised yelp as he tugs him towards it. Flinging the door open, he finds a small closet, stacked high with boxes. With no time to really process anything, he shoves Logan into it, squeezing himself in behind him as he shuts the door.

It's cramped and dark and James knows that if he had split up with either of the other boys they wouldn't have been able to fit at all. He can't see anything but he can hear and feel Logan's heavy breathing, their bodies' pressed tightly together.

He places his hands lightly on Logan's waist, leaning down until his face is pressed into Logan's hair. "Shh, you've got to calm down…" he breathes, barely able to contain his own heavy breathing. But he knows it isn't just from running that has Logan gasping for breath, on the verge of hyperventilating.

He tries to back up to give the smaller boy more room, but it's useless, there's no room to move. His back hits the door and he's still pretty much pressed up against Logan's back. And when he feels Logan start to shake against him, little whimpers escaping him as he struggles to control his breathing, he knows he has to do _something_ to calm Logan down, or he was going to give away their hiding spot.

He tilts his head down again, nose nuzzling into Logan's hair, "Shh, just calm down, Logan," he whispers softly, placing steady hands on Logan's waist once more.

"I'm trying to," Logan says, voice coming out unsteady.

"Just breathe."

"What do you think I'm doing," Logan snaps in irritation but the bite is taken out of his tone by the way his voice hitches at the end and James lets out a small chuckle.

He slides his hands up and down his sides soothingly. "Sorry, sorry…"

Logan stays quiet as he tries to control his breathing, but it's no use and James feels Logan shake his head, "I can't, James. There's not – There's not enough air."

"Shh, yes you can. You need to," he murmurs softly, "Just deep breaths." He breathes in deeply himself and hears Logan trying to do the same.

"Here, try to turn around," he says and backs up once more, taking a small side step to give Logan's more room in the small space. He hears Logan moving against the cardboard boxes and then feels Logan grabbing for him, clutching at his shirt.

"It's so dark," Logan whispers, fingers bunching the fabric of James' shirt tightly.

"Let me see if there's a light." He slides his hand along the boxes until he reaches the wall, then reaches into the crack between the boxes and walls to look for a light switch. There's nothing there so he feels along the other side of the door. Again he finds nothing so he reaches up over his head, hands blinding searching for some kind of string that hopefully would turn on a light.

He lets out a small groan of frustration when his hands only find empty air.

"James?"

"There's nothing. I'm sorry."

"I gotta get out of here," Logan says, voice tings with desperation.

"No, wait," James exclaims softly, grabbing Logan's shoulders and pressing him back against the wall of boxes.

"Ja-"

"Shh!" Logan immediately quiets down, breathing coming in shaky gasps. He feels Logan move and suddenly his breathing sounds muffled. He can only guess that Logan has covered his mouth to try to quiet his breathing.

James listens intently, hearing the guards right outside the door, talking amongst themselves. He sends out a silent prayer that they don't notice the closet door. And after a while he doesn't hear anything and he lets out a small sigh of relief. He's not sure if they've actually left or if they're just out there waiting for them to come out.

He doesn't want to risk it.

"We can't leave yet. They'll catch us."

Logan lets out a small whimper, "I need to. I can't stay in here James. I can't- I can't breathe."

James shushes him gently, hands squeezing Logan's waist reassuringly, "Yes, you can, Logan. Just pretend we're somewhere else."

"Like where?"

He slides his hands down to Logan's hips, leaning down to brush their noses together softly. "Mm, like my room. In my bed. The blankets over us. It's just like this."

Logan shakes his head. "No, it's not. It's nowhere near the same," he says, voice a mixture of anxiety and annoyance.

James can't help but chuckle again because there was his Logan, arguing against him every step of the way. "Yes, it is. Just close your eyes," He kisses him and presses into him, hands sliding up his shirt. "It's exactly the same. See?"

Logan's breathe hitches and he lets out a small whimper, "James…" he whispers and James can still hear the frantic note in his voice, even if it's far less obvious, so he elaborates on the fantasy.

"Shh, you gotta be quiet. You don't want to wake up Carlos, do you? Or worse, Kendall. Don't want him to kill your pretty boyfriend now, right?"

Logan let out a tiny moan, "He wouldn't care."

James can't help but let out a humorless laugh at Logan's response. He still can't believe that Logan can't see how Kendall feels about him – how scared he was of his feelings for Logan – but he'd be an idiot to point it out to Logan himself. He knows Logan's feelings for him wouldn't stand a chance against his feelings for Kendall. The thought has him tightening his grip on Logan's hips, pressing him harder into the wall of boxes as he kisses him roughly.

Logan moans against his mouth, spreading his legs slightly as he slips a thigh between Logan's. He hoists the other boy up, moaning against Logan's mouth as he rocks against the shorter boy's thigh.

Moments later, he pulls away with a small gasp, trailing kisses along Logan's jaw, moving to suck on the soft skin below his ear. Hands flew to his hair, tugging gently as Logan breaths out heavily, "Nng, JamesJamesJames…" he moans out, voice barely audible as he grinds against James' thigh.

James straightens up and presses his forehead against Logan's, eyes closing as he concentrates on the feel of his dick pressed tight against Logan's thigh, Logan's own pressing against his own thigh urgently.

He leans forward, kissing Logan gently. "Yes, that's it. Just focus on me. On this. On us." The words are whispered against Logan's chin before he trails small nipping kisses along his jaw and then whispers in his ear, "This is all that matters right now."

"James, please…please, I need you," Logan whispers heavily, hands falling to grip James' shoulders tightly as he rolls his hips along James' thigh.

James pulls back slightly and places both hands on Logan's waist, lifting him slightly. Logan immediately wraps his legs around James' waist as James presses him back against the boxes. "I got you," James says softly, nose brushing against the others. "It's okay."

He drags his lips across Logan's cheek and Logan's arms tightens around James' shoulders, pulling him closer as their hips press together, pushing against the others urgently.

It isn't enough. There are too many layers in the way and the pressure and friction are good, but just not enough. James wants to feel Logan's skin against his, wants to feel Logan's hands gliding across his bare skin.

He groans in frustration, thrusting shallowly against Logan sharply. A small moan escapes Logan as he buries his face into James' neck, hips writhing against James' desperately.

James thinks about stepping back to work their jeans open and finally having that skin on skin contact he craves. But he ignores it. It's too dark and there's not enough room. It would take too long to fumble with belts and buttons and it would mean he had to move away from Logan.

And there is already a slow pressure building low in his groin as their hips rock together and it's good.

As long as he's with Logan, everything is good.

He feels Logan's lips brush against his neck gently before the other boy is sucking on his skin, teeth nipping slightly and tongue coming out to run over the spot.

James bites his bottom lip and reaches up, fingers clenching in Logan's hair as he pulls his head back. He leans forward, lips meeting Logan's cheek first before the other boy turns his head up, lips capturing James' in a needy kiss.

James cups the side of Logan's face, thumb sweeping along his cheek as he licks into Logan's mouth, moaning softly when he makes contact with Logan's tongue.

Logan's thighs squeeze around him, hips writhing against his and James moans again, pulling away from Logan's mouth. He presses his forehead against Logan's and they breathe each other's air as their hips rock together desperately.

James thrusts shallowly against him, fingers digging in into the flesh of Logan's thighs, "Come on," he whispers softly, "God, Logan…"

He wishes he could see Logan's face, imagines him biting his bottom lip, pictures so perfectly the way he always looks up at him needy with desire whenever they're together like this.

He groans softly, closing his eyes tightly as the pleasure builds steadily with each thrust. He presses his lips against Logan's roughly, biting his bottom lip slightly and swallowing the moans Logan lets out as a result.

Logan's hands are in James' hair, tugging hard as his back arches, a small strangled groan escaping him.

His hips start to slow, body slumping back against the boxes and James lets out a stream of mental curses.

James lets out a noise of frustration, hands sliding up to grip Logan's hips tightly as he continues to thrust aggressively against him. He's nowhere near close but he can already feel Logan turning into liquid against him, lips slowing and arms dropping loosely around his shoulders.

He sighs against Logan's mouth, hips stilling as he slows down to Logan's pace. Their mouths moving lazily against each other before he pulls away with another soft sigh.

"Sorry," Logan mumbles, leaning forward to kiss him blindly. His lips land on James' chin and he starts to trail kisses along his jaw.

James shakes his head slightly, "It's okay. You feel better now?"

"Mm-hmm. But I need to find a bathroom to clean up," Logan murmurs against his neck and James bites his bottom lip, a shudder running through his body.

"Okay," he breathes, turning his head to kiss the side of Logan's head.

Logan pulls back then, "Can we get out now?"

James chuckles, "Probably. If no one heard us doing that then the coast is clear."

Logan huffs out a laugh and leans forward to place one more kiss to James' neck, "Good," he says and unwraps his legs from James' waist, letting his feet drop to the floor.

James steps away and presses the heel of his hand against his cock, trying not to feel too disappointed. It was never about him anyway. He had only wanted to distract Logan which he had. He turns and reaches for the doorknob, blinking rapidly when he opens it as his eyes adjust to the light.

He looks back at Logan and licks his lips at how wrecked he looks, hair mussed, lips red and swollen. His tie is askew and James swallows, dick throbbing with desire. He wants nothing more than to grab Logan by that tie, force him down onto his knees and fuck his mouth. He wants to watch his dick slide between Logan's already kiss-bruised lips.

The thought is almost enough to make him come right then and he lets out a small moan, placing his hand over his crotch once more.

"You okay?"

James blinks and finds Logan standing next to him, looking up at him in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Logan drags his teeth across his bottom lip, "You want me to…?" he trails off, gesturing down to James' crotch and James smiles, shaking his head.

"Later. We should find Kendall and Carlos now."

Logan looks doubtful but he nods anyway, "Okay. But restroom first. I'm starting to feel gross."

James chuckles, "Alright. You find a restroom and I'll text Kendall to come find us."

Logan leans up to press a quick kiss to James' mouth. "Thank you."

James smiles and runs his fingers through Logan's hair, "Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Reviews would be lovely. :)<strong>


End file.
